A wide variety of systems have been used to releasably attach signage to structures, including truck trailers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,354 discloses an elegant system of cams for tensioning the border of a sign placed on a truck trailer. The choice of tensioning mechanisms for use in such devices has been the subject of significant ingenuity, as evidenced by the systems disclosed in the following documents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,649; US Patent Publication No. 2003/0200685; 2007/0113448; 2004/0205992; U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,746; U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,895; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,765; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,109; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,299; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,356.
Truck advertising of the kind discussed above may be useful in sophisticated advertising systems, such as the advertising methods described in US Patent Publication 2002/0116307.